


Shifty

by Sailorhathor



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Body Shots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/pseuds/Sailorhathor
Summary: This was a very odd time for Taylor to be trying to have a conversation. After all, Chris was lying on top of a bar with his shirt rucked up, a margarita shot nestled in his navel and a sprinkle of salt in the hollow of his neck.





	Shifty

**Pairings** : Taylor Hawkins/Chris Shiflett, Dave Grohl/Chris Shiflett, Implied Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins  
 **Warnings** : Sexual situations between multiple men.  
 **Disclaimer** : This story is fictional, which means that while the characters may be loosely based on the public personas of real people, the story itself is completely ungrounded from reality and is in no way meant to reflect the private lives, actual practices, or activities of any persons named.  
 **Note:** Written as a gift for Ghost-Dance, as part of 2017's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Taylor Hawkins,Chris Shiflett (Foo Fighters): Chris has just joined the band—Taylor has his own special way of initiating him into the band.'

 

"Why do they call you Shifty, huh? Is it because you're sneaky?"

This was a very odd time for Taylor to be trying to have a conversation. After all, Chris was lying on top of a bar with his shirt rucked up, a margarita shot nestled in his navel and a sprinkle of salt in the hollow of his neck. Taylor loomed over him, on top of the bar too, straddling his body with his hands and knees. He had a dripping wedge of lime in his fingers. When he'd told Chris he was going to officially initiate him into the band, this was probably one of the last things he ever would have expected to happen. "No."

Taylor leaned over, breathing on his lower abdomen. Chris shivered a little. "Are you a criminal?"

"Nuh uh."

"What is it, then?" Wrapping his lips around the rim of the cool shot glass, Taylor sucked the shot out with a slurpy sucking sound. He crawled up the bar, closer to that sprinkle of salt.

"My last name is Shiflett. Shifty, Shiflett." He grinned.

As Taylor chewed and crushed the Jell-O shot against the roof of his mouth, he squinted at Chris. "Is that really all? Hold this." He put the wedge of lime in Chris's mouth.

Chris nodded, starting to giggle.

He promptly stopped laughing when Taylor licked the salt from his neck. Chris shivered again. This was turning him on. But that's what Taylor wanted, wasn't it? He couldn't help but moan a little, it was such a surprise. Although, Chris probably should have seen it coming. Margarita, salt, then the lime.

"Gimme somma that," Taylor said, and went for the lime wedge. Chris used his tongue to turn the lime around as they pressed their lips together, sharing kisses around it, juice running out the side of his mouth. Chris began giggling again. Finally getting the juicy part of the lime in his teeth, Taylor took it and squeezed it, sucking until it was mostly dry. "Mmm," he hummed. Taylor threw the lime wedge aside and went in for another kiss, a wet lime-flavored kiss.

Chris liked this, he really liked this. His dick happily reacted, getting harder and harder. "You are an excellent kisser."

"Thanks, that's what Dave always says." Smiling down at him, Taylor asked, "You ever mess around with a guy before?"

"Yeah. When I was a teenager. Experimentation."

"Good. Then you won't mind if I do another shot off you?"

"I'd love it."

Taylor boldly unbuttoned and unzipped Chris's jeans. Chris moaned as Taylor took his cock out and stroked it down a bit. Then he sprinkled some salt on the other man's bare stomach. "Suck it down," he said, and threw his head back to suck out another margarita shot. Taylor licked the salt off Chris's stomach before quickly squeezing a fresh, juicy wedge of lime over his cock, getting it nice and wet up and down its length with tiny droplets.

Chris shiver-shuddered and moaned in anticipation. "Taylor..."

Taylor finished the shot by licking the lime juice off Chris's cock, slowly running his tongue over the shaft until he'd gotten every little drop. "Mmm, Shiflett," he said quietly, before taking the cock in his mouth up to the hilt.

"Ahhh!" Chris cried out. At first, he arched his back and writhed on the bar, his whole body singing at a high pitch with how good it felt, but as Taylor began to bob his head up and down, Chris settled into it, caressing the blonde head of hair between his legs with his fingers. "Taylor... ohhhh..."

As he had done with the lime, Taylor took Chris's cock and sucked it, going until it was mostly dry.

Later, they went looking for Dave, who was responsible for renting the bar for their private use that night. He was out on the second floor balcony, nursing a whiskey sour by himself.

"Hey. What happened to Nate?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, downstairs somewhere." He seemed to be in a melancholy mood. But suddenly, seeing them with flushed faces and stupid grins, Dave broke into a grin himself. "What did you guys get up to?"

"Taylor was just initiating me." Chris had a margarita shot in one hand, the salt shaker and a lime wedge in the other. "He showed me how to do a margarita shot."

"Oh? Show me."

It was a challenge Chris had been looking forward to. "Lean back in your chair a little." When Dave had done as he asked, Chris sprinkled salt into the hollow of his throat.

Dave chuckled. "Really, Shiflett." He and Taylor exchanged an amused look.

After doing the shot, Chris licked the salt from Dave's skin and put the lime wedge in his mouth. Imitating what Taylor had done, he kissed Dave around the lime, trying to get it turned around so he could bite into it. They giggled and shared wet kisses for a bit, juice running down Dave's chin. Eventually, Chris got the lime and squeezed it in his teeth; more juice squirted around their lips. They laughed some more, and Chris kissed and licked up all the juice. Taylor watched them with a heated, aroused look in his eyes.

"That was fun." Dave took Taylor's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go have some more of those."

Chris turned to Taylor. "Does that mean I'm fully initiated into the band?"

Chuckling with mirth, Taylor nodded his head. "Damn. You're definitely one of us, yeah." Then with a wink, he added, "Shifty."


End file.
